


Sisters Rule, Brothers Drool

by GStarshine



Series: Infinity War Therapy [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), BAMF Hela, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Gen, Infinity War AU, Infinity War has been canceled!, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, because you don't mess with Hela's bros, fuck thanos, like a bitch, she'll fuck you up!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GStarshine/pseuds/GStarshine
Summary: If anyone is going to kill her brothers it's going to be her. Not some little upstart titan who thinks he's a prophet!orHela's show Thanos what happens when you take one of her kills.NO REAL SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR!! ALL OF THIS HAPPENS WITHIN THE FIRST TEN MINUTES OF THE MOVIE BUT HELA SHUTS THAT SHIT DOWN REAL QUICK!





	Sisters Rule, Brothers Drool

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize is Hela seems OOC. I am not used to the MCU version of her. I ended up basing things mostly on what I would do if I were her and my siblings were in Thor and Loki's places.
> 
> This was inspired by a Tumblr post here...
> 
>  
> 
> <http://istehlurvz.tumblr.com/post/173582259299/infinity-war-is-canceled>  
> 

A wet crack sounded through the destroyed Asgardian Ark. Already pale skin turned ashen and deep green eyes clouded over as the body went limp. The enormous purple hand that had been holding said body aloft by its throat released it; letting the body fall.

 

Before it could land amongst the rubble, the lifeless body was caught in a dark green mist that cradled it about a foot off the ground.

 

“Loki.” A blond captive breathed in relief.

 

“No.” the large purple being said, “He is dead. This is not his magic.” The being took on an air of curiosity as his companions readied themselves for a fight.

 

A black cloud roiled into existence behind Loki’s body, growing larger and larger until it was about twice the size of the purple being. A light bloomed in the center of the cloud and a tall, willowy figure stepped out, followed by the head of a massive wolf who bared his teeth menacingly. The figure was a woman dressed in a tight black bodysuit with green lines that accented her figure, long black hair flowed down her back, and her bright green eyes were rimmed with black kohl.

 

“H-hela,” The blond stuttered.

 

Green eyes flicked over him and a delicate eyebrow rose as she took in his position, “Thor.” She answered flatly. She turned back to the purple being with a disdainful look, “Who are you supposed to be then?”

 

“I am Thanos.” He declared, spreading his arms out and tilting his golden gauntlet to let it catch what little light that was still available on the damaged ship. “Son of Alars, the Great Titan, Prophet, and Savior of the Universe.”

 

“Right.” Hela drawled, unimpressed, “And why did you feel the need to kill Loki?”

 

Thanos ignored her question in favor of his own, “Who are you to dismiss me so easily?”

 

“I am Hela. Rightful Queen of Asgard-”

 

“Um, that would be me.” Thor interrupted.

 

Hela sniffed, “You’re not man enough to be Queen, Thor.” The blond choked even as Hela rolled her eyes before glaring at Thanos, “I am the Goddess of Death. I have no need to pay attention to the likes of you little Titan. You have only gained my attention now because you have killed an Odinson.” She rolled her wrists and two black blades appeared in her hands as she settled into a ready stance, “How dare you take a life that is rightfully mine!”

 

Thanos narrowed his eyes at Hela, “You think to challenge me Asgardian? I have already felled your strongest.” He held up the glove and the blue and purple stones within it glowed, “There are none in the universe stronger than me.”

 

“We’ll see about that.” Hela snarled before lunging forward in a whirlwind of black and green.

 

Their fight was nothing but a blur of black and purple and blue light. Neither seeming to gain ground as they each fought for the upper hand. Thanos shot bolts of energy from the purple stone on his glove but Hela easily deflected them with her swords, just as Hela would get a blade past his defenses Thanos would use the blue stone to move the sword just out of the way to avoid being hit. And so, it continued. At some point, Thanos’ companions moved to take advantage of Thor’s vulnerability but one sharp whistle from Hela had the wolf emerging fully from the portal she had created and leaping at the group, tearing them apart viciously as he guarded Thor.

 

A purple glow surrounded Hela and flexed but she simply laughed, “Do you honestly think you can crush me? I am the Goddess of Death! It will take much more than that to destroy this body.” Wisps of green and black burst from Hela’s body to force the purple away. Thanos gave an enraged roar and charged at Hela, she simply smirked and used the opportunity to land a brutal kick in Thanos’ face.

 

As he stumbled, Hela made her final move. She shot forward and drove her first blade into Thanos’ arm just above the gauntlet, pinning him to the ground. The stones began to glow once more but quickly fell inert as Hela used her second sword to completely sever Thanos’ forearm from his body.

 

Thanos fell back with a high grunt of pain, wide eyes falling to his hand and what used to be his weapon.

 

Hela pulled both her swords free and stalked over to Thanos, a Titan now short one arm. She kicked him in the chest, forcing him to his back while her heel ground into his sternum; quickly stopping his attempts to be free with her magic. “Let this be a lesson to you.” Hela hissed as she settled her swords at Thanos’ throat, “If _anyone_ is going to kill my brothers, it’s going to be **_ME_**!”

 

A quick jerk and the ‘Infinity War’ was over before it began.

 

Hela stepped free of the headless body and let her swords disappear. She gathered the gauntlet from the ground and made her way back to her brothers and the giant wolf she had left protecting them.

 

Thor, still captive in a pile of debris, was staring up at his protector warily, “Good wolf. Nice wolf. Please don’t eat me.”

 

Hela snorted, “Fenris.” Furry ears perked up and the wolf looked over at her, “Carry this.” She ordered, holding up the gauntlet, “It will look nice in the throne room.” Fenris wagged his tail slightly and accepted the gauntlet into his mouth.

 

“Sister.” Thor began cautiously.

 

“Brother.” Hela acknowledged, moving over to Loki’s body without even looking at the blond.

 

“I…we thought…with Surtur.” Thor stammered.

 

Hela snorted as she let her magic flow over Loki, “Did you honestly think that killing me would get rid of me for good? Use your brain for once. I am the Goddess of _Death_. Killing me sent me back to the place where Father imprisoned me for millennia. The realm of the _dead_ , where the souls of the _dead_ congregate. The realm I _ruled_ over during my exile.”

 

Thor’s mouth worked silently for several minutes before he looked away in an attempt to hide his blush, “Father said your power came from Asgard. With it gone we thought we saw the last of you.”

 

“Asgard helps rejuvenate our power faster so that it seems an endless supply. I’m sure the old man also told you that you draw your power from Asgard. Yet you can still access your lightning. Correct?” Hela pointed out.

 

“It's …not as powerful as before,” Thor muttered.

 

“Because you’ve only just learned to channel it without a weapon.” Hela jeered, “Honestly brother, it’s sad. Father would be so disappointed.”

 

Suddenly, Loki’s body gave a jerk and he drew in a shuddering breath as his eyes sightlessly sought something above him. Thor grinned, “Loki!”

 

“Easy little trickster.” Hela soothed uncharacteristically as the younger god trembled. “Resurrections are never fun.” Wild green eyes found Hela and they sparked with fear, “It’s okay. I think we can agree to a truce for the time being. Just take it slow.”

 

“Yes! You must rest brother!” Thor threw out, “While you do so Hela can help me free.”

 

“Help yourself!” Hela snapped, not looking up as she pet at Loki’s hair and helped him sit up.

 

“You’re helping Loki,” Thor whined.

 

“Loki’s mere existence is not an insult to my person!” Hela hissed, Loki glance up at her with a raised eyebrow and she gave him a sly smile.

 

Before any more could be said, a bright light from the larger ship shone into the Ark’s wreckage.

 

“Looking for their Master no doubt,” Hela muttered, standing and easily hoisting Loki off the ground. She slung him over her back and he instinctively latched his shaking limbs around her. “Time to go. No point in staying here with the refuse.” She sighed as she walked over to Thor without faltering once, seemingly not even aware that she was bearing Loki’s weight.

 

“What of the Asgardians!” Thor questioned as Hela used her magic to wrench the wreckage free from him. “You must bring them back Hela!”

 

“I am not required to save a people who shunned and forgot me.” Hela hissed, “Come along before you start another fight I must finish for you.”

 

“But sister!” Thor protested.

 

“Oh, shut up!” Hela snapped, her fist flew forward and connected with Thor’s face, knocking him out completely. “Honestly.” She huffed, reaching around and hefting Thor's weight to her with one arm.

 

The light from the ship changed to a more concentrated green light that had Hela frowning.

 

“They’re scanning us.” Loki rasped.

 

“Oh really.” Hela snorted, she held out her only free hand and extended her middle finger, “[Scan this](http://istehlurvz.tumblr.com/image/173582259299)!” Loki snickered into Hela’s shoulder. Hela turned away from the ship, “Come Fenris. We must go. Perhaps we can visit the Merchant.”

 

“Merchant?” Loki questioned quietly, watching curiously as Hela made another black mist and light portal.

 

“I think you and Thor know him as the Man of Iron.” Hela hummed as she stepped through, still carrying her brothers without difficulty. Fenris trotted along behind her, the gauntlet held in his teeth.

 

“Hmm, he owes me a drink.” Loki noted.

 

Hela laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK what to do with the gauntlet stuff. The Wiki did say though that the Power gem gave him force blasts of some kind and that the space gem gave him 'immense telekinesis' (which he of course later used to pull a moon down on Tony). 
> 
> I did link the photo that inspired this one-shot in the appropriate place! Do go give them some love!
> 
> And so the Infinity War Therapy begins!


End file.
